


Handsy Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically you and Stan makeout and Dipper and Mabel walk in on you lmaoEnjoy





	Handsy Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, I havent wrote fanfiction in a looooong time and wanted to get back into it lol I hope you enjoy

Today seemed slow. There wasn't much to do work wise, no customers were in and your phone was almost dead so you sat behind the register and stared at the ceiling, prying that time would speed up and that your shift would be over. You started working at the mystery shack about three months ago and it was probably the most weird and most fun months of your life so it was weird to have a slow boring day.  
Right as you sighed out of boredom Stan walked in from the living room. You didn't really know what kind of relationship you and Stan had but you kinda liked it. Whatever “it” was. “What's ‘rong kitten?” stan looked your way and walked over. “There's nothing to dooo.” you dragged out the “ooo” in a whiny voice which made Stan chuckle. “Well let's close up and ya can head home early. I don't think anyone else is comin' today and I know there aren't anymore tours.” You glanced up at him as he stood by you, leaning on the counter.

You didn't like the idea of leaving yet. You and Stan mostly just hung out during work but sometimes you'd stay after {usually when the twins wanted you to or if Soos or Wendy was staying} but you had really liked Stan ever since you met and always wanted to be around him as much as possible. He seemed to like you too. He would call you pet names but not the same pet names he would use for Mabel or a customer. He would flirt with you and give you lots of compliments but more than he would with others and they always seemed genuine compared to how he would compliment a customer. He would touch you but more often and he seemed to always want to touch you. Not in a creepy way but in a “I can't get enough of you” kinda way. He seemed to love hugging you and if he was helping you with something he would always rest his hand on the small of your back. If you both sat next to each other he would pull the old “yawn and wrap my arm around you” trick and you'd giggle every time at how cheesy he was, But you loved all of it.  
You loved the special pet names and extra touches and all the flirting and compliments. You were a little too nervous to touch him but you loved complimenting him back and calling him cute pet names as well. You relaxed your body. You wanted to be confident for once and ask if you could stay after with him. You relaxed and leaned up against the counter, softly smiling. "What if I stay after for a while?” You softly batted your eyelashes as you continued to smile. He chuckled. “That's a great idea sweetheart, come on.'' He started towards the door back into his house and you quickly followed as your smile grew. When you walked in no one was there, except you and Stan of course. He swiftly slipped off his suit jacket and hung it up.

He walked to the fridge and opened it up to get two Pitts out. He tossed one to you and you caught it with ease. "Nice catch, I wonder what else ya can do with those hands of yers.” He winked at you and walked past, sitting in the chair. You stood there, a blushing mess. If any other person had said that you would have lost your shit, but he was different. He popped open his soda and took a long drink. “Well later tonight you might find out.” You heard him choke on his sip and you chuckled to yourself. You turned and walked into the living room, sitting down on the floor next to his legs. You turned your head and watched him quickly untie his tie and unbutton his shirt . You admired him quietly and thought to yourself how incredibly hot he was for his age. He noticed you looking, “Like what ya see darlin’?” You blushed even harder {who knew that was possible} “Well I mean what's not to like?” You quickly retorted and winked. you noticed his cheeks flushed slightly and you giggled softly.

You opened your soda and took a small sip then sat it down. Stan turned on the TV and turned it to a Rom-Com. You loved that he loved Rom-Coms. It was so cute when he’d cry at sad scenes and yell at the characters as they did something they shouldn't have. You smiled fondly. A few minutes passed while you and Stan sat in comfortable silence {Other than the TVs sound}.  
Stan cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, “Ya wanna sit up ‘ere doll?” Your brain didn’t process what Stan asked so you responded back with a question, “Like on your lap?” You felt your cheeks heat up at the thought. “Yea but ya don't have to if ya don't want to.” he took another drink and sat his can down, looking at you with adoration and want in his eyes. You felt like you were dreaming. This was happening so fast but you loved it. This was the kind of thing you would daydream about when the shack was less busy. You felt your heart beat faster. “I’d love to.” You smiled up at him. He looked back down at you and flashed that award winning smile.

You stood up and gently sat on his lap, shifting so you could be comfortable. You leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around your waist. You giggled and wrapped your arms around one of his while he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. “Ya know I really like you Stanley.” He smiled softly against the skin of your neck and gently kissed it. “I really like ya too doll.” He smiled at you and before you knew what your body was doing you leaned in and kissed him. It was incredible. He tensed up at first but quickly kissed back. He lips were rough and slightly wet from his drink. He tasted like the sweet peach soda that he loved. He kissed hard yet soft. It was perfect. you switched position mid-kiss to turn and straddle his lap. His hands snaked around your waist and behind your back, he grinned. You shifted in his lap as he slipped one hand down to grab your ass. You gasped and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He explored your mouth as you ran your hands down his chest. You slid your hands up and wrapped them around his neck. He pulled away and you gasped softly to refill your now empty lunges. You both looked in each other's eyes knowing exactly what the other wanted.

*Knock Knock*

You both turned and saw Dipper and Mabel standing in the doorway. You blushed furiously and looked down trying to assess what just happened in the past hour. Stan flushed and asked what the kids were up to. Dipper and Mable just gave a quick “we just came to get a glass of water.” and left as soon as they came. You giggled out of embarrassment and covered your face with your hands. Stan chuckled and rubbed your back softly. “Um minus being interrupted, that was incredible.” You smiled up at him. “That was wonderful _______... If ya want ya can spend the night.” He smirked at you and you flushed and quickly replied with, “I’d love to.”

You both soon forgot about the embarrassing interruption but little did you and Stan know that Mabel and Dipper took pictures for the scrapbook.


End file.
